The Perfect Wall
by Lucid Dr3amer
Summary: It's an idea that I had come up with a while ago...what if the little blocks were not blocks, but ships? And had a much bigger purpose than they let one? Read on to find out. UPDATE: New chapter has been added!
1. The Beginning

**The Perfect Wall**

A wall was to be built, a wall of enormous size. It was to be a wall like no other, that is what our leader had said. The great one often had ideas on how to increase our safety, but they often fell through. This one, it seemed, was sure to be a perfect solution. It was to protect us from the creatures that loved to pass through into our homeland. These creatures were so vile, so bloodthirsty and cruel that we could not sleep at night. Something had to be done.

We were all called to the assembly in the great hall. Our leader had stood at the podium and told us of the journey we were about to go on. He spoke with such anger and confidence that we knew we would not fail this time. We saw slide shows that showed us our mission in greater detail, they depicted odd ships and mini wrist computers that we would each be given. The ships would be what made up the wall, we would each drive one slowly down onto the others and put them into place. The ships controls were easy enough, left and right. All while we would steer the ship into a good spot, we would be descending. There was no going back up once you began the drop. Everything was planned out perfectly, so why was I faltering at the door?

The ship stood before me, the door wide open. The tall yellow ship was the one that was assigned to me and it beckoned me quietly. I took a breath and stepped in, letting the door slam shut behind me. I heard the clank as the door sealed and I began to get nervous. That door would not be opening again. The way we would escape our ships would be by emergency evacuation. After driving the ship into place at the wall, we would hit a button on our wrist computers that would propel our seats up and out of the ship. It was the only way out.

My only fear with this whole operation was the rumors that were around. I heard that hundreds of people were disappearing, ships and all, while making the wall. Apparently, whole rows of ships would just flash away. Where these people went we still haven't figured out. Nevertheless, I started the engine up and moved my ship to the drop-off. Suddenly, I was descending down slowly. I looked out my window and saw several other ships going down and landing with a bump into any gaps that were in the wall. I carefully scanned the wall for a space that I would fit into. I spotted Bob in his L-shaped ship landing into a tiny space. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the row that Bob landed in disappeared. The entire wall dropped down one row. My heart was pounding and I prepared myself for the landing, my hand hovering over the escape button. I landed with a rough jolt and soon all I saw was a bright flash of light.

I looked around when my eyesight came back, I could not figure out where I was. All around me was white and I was floating. It seemed as though I had landed in some sort of different land. A floating land. And all I had with me was my wrist computer, which I am on right now, typing up my story....

Please come find me.


	2. The Cry For Help

Decided to continue the Tetris thing, so I hope you enjoy...this is Chapter 2!

Ooer…PS I forgot to add in that little disclaimer, so here it is

I do not own anything to do with Tetris.

**Chapter Two: The Cry For Help**  
_And all I had with me was my wrist computer, which I am on right now, typing up my story....  
Please come find me..._

Trinity stared at the screen in disbelief. Her heart raced as she skimmed the words over and over. "A flash of light....white space...the wall," She muttered to herself as she highlighted the words on the computer screen, as if by doing that they would help her more. She scrolled down to the bottom of the page and her eyes blurred with tears as she read the name "Frank Hadersfeld". The person who had wrote the plea for help online had been Frank Hadersfeld, her father. "Mom! MOM! Please come here now!" She cried out. She heard the footsteps of her mother, Christine, coming towards her room.

"What is it?" Her mother said quickly as she sat on Trinity's bed.

"I found Dad, or at least I found his note online," She said softly.

"What note?" Trinity pointed at the screen and watched her mother's face as she read the letter he had posted. "Oh my god..." She whispered when she finished the last sentance, "He's gone."

"He's not gone mom," Trinity said angrily, "He's obviously just lost and we have to find him! What are The Scientists doing to figure this out?!?" The Scientists were the Great Ones loyal brains. They were behind every plan the Great One announced, including the latest wall project. They really had thought that by building a wall, they would protect the people of Tetris from being murdered by the creatures that came at night. But for some reason people were dissapearing in their ships, with no clue as to where they had gone except for a bright flash of light. That was where her father had gone and Trinity was not going to sit idily by as everyone else did, she wanted action.

"The Scientists are doing all that they can and you know that!" Her mother yelled, "I know you are hurting, I am too, but nothing is going to be solved by you having this constant attitude you have developed," She got up and walked to the door, "You need to relax."

"No what I need to do is find my father, since nobody else seems to care!" Trinity got up and slammed the door, then turned and collapsed ointo her bed with a sigh. She had an idea of how to find her father, but had no idea on how to carry it out. She had been thinking about her father's dissapearence for the entire week he had been gone. She had sorted through her mind all the plans she had come up with and managed to find one possible plan. She wanted to go into the white space and bring him back. She knew how she would get there, all she had to do was get into one of the ships, but she did not know how she would get back.

Outside, a large horn was being blown. It echoed throughout the entire valley and into her room. Trinity stood up and ran for her bike, she did not want to be caught up in the traffic.  
She went to the great hall quickly, watching as other people began leaving their homes. When she arrived she walked in to see that she was one of the first to arrive. She happily took a seat in the front, turned around and watched all of the slow people come in large clumps. Many looked annoyed with the traffic. A tapping on a microphone was heard and everyone took their seats and quited down and watched as the Great One crossed the stage to the podium. Instantly behind him, the large TV screens turned on, showing his image, only about a hundred times bigger. The crowd cheered and he raised one hand to quite them. It worked within seconds.

"I apologize for sounding the horn and calling you all here without any notice," he began, "But it was necessary. The Wall production has been stopped for the time being. I have The Scientists working on theories on where our people have gone, but so far they are stumped. But fear not! For I will make sure that we save them, for I care for them as I care for our entire land. Not one man will be overlooked. Untill they do come home, we will have guards around the unfinished wall, so please do not go near it. It is completely off limits due to it's instability."

"Damn," Trinity whispered to herself. That ruined her plan completely. She drifted off into thought, not listening to what the Great One was saying, desperatly trying to think of a new plan. Suddenly the hall erupted into cheers and clapping. Trinity looked up to the face of the Great One, smiling and laughing on all of the screens. He was the one she needed to see, but she would need help to get to him.


End file.
